Les Filles d'Aujourd'hui
by Nyx.Ink
Summary: Lycée Lennox. Royaume des Sucker Punch, princesses guerrières. Elles cherchent a fuir leur vie misérables. Et elles ont trouvé le moyen de le faire. OS UA Enjoy


_Vous êtes au théâtre, attendant le début du spectacle. La scène est vide. Soudain, l'auteure apparait dans un coin._

**- Salut ! Je m'appelle Nyx ! J'suis une auteure de fanfiction qui débute, sur le fandom Harry Potter, et Dramione plus particulièrement. **

_Une assistante s'approche en courant._

**-Comment ? Bon, apparemment, je n'ai pas encore posté mes fics Dramione... Je m'en occuperais après. Donc, ceci est ma première fic sur Sucker Punch, qui est mon film préféré de toujours et... **

**Oui Groseille, je sais que je parle comme une gamine de 5 ans parle de la Belle au Bois Dormant, et alors ? Ça ne dérange personne, que je sache ? **

**Ah ? Ça te dérange, vénéré lecteur tout puissant ? Bon, ben j'arrête alors... Désolée...**

**Je disais donc que c'était ma première fic sur le fandom Sucker Punch et que c'était un OS. Mais maintenant, je me retire. **

**Showtime !**

* * *

_**Les Filles d'aujourd'hui **_

Lycée Lennox dans la banlieue de Londres. Lieu de perdition et de malheur ou se retrouvent tous les futurs taulards, les dealers d'aujourd'hui et les macs de demain. Les putes du trottoir de quatorze à dix-neufs ans aussi. Les futures occupantes du bordel de luxe du bout de la rue. Les mercenaires de la débauche et les enfants de la luxure. Ici, tout le monde est shooté en arrivant et retrouver un couple en train de forniquer au détour d'un couloir est monnaie courante. Ici, on vient au lycée, mais pas en cours. D'ailleurs, des profs il n'y en a plus. Ou presque. Il en reste une. Vera Gorski est professeur de sport. Était plutôt. Car elles sont peu à assister a son cours maintenant. Elles. Uniquement des filles. Elles sont une dizaine. En réalité, elles sont neuf, mais Vera préfère se dire qu'elle sont une dizaine. Ça augmente leur nombre. Et parmi elles, les reines.

Elles sont cinq. Elles sont sublimes. Elles sont différentes des autres. Elles sont royales. Et elles se battent. Pour s'en sortir.

Il est huit heures vingt-cinq. Les cours sont censés commencer dans cinq minutes. Le lycée est entouré de terrains vagues ou les «élèves» désoeuvrés squattent toute la journée, pour ne pas s'entasser dans la cour ou les couloirs. Ils seraient trop a l'étroit pour boire et se shooter a l'aise.

Un crissement de pneus retentit au coin. Elles arrivent. La voiture freine. Elles en sortent.

Blondie. Grande, élancée, des cheveux d'un noir de jais dans lesquels est posée une paire de lunettes d'aviateur, une éternelle clope coincée entre les lèvres et un look steampunk sexy sublime. Elle a une mitrailleuse a la main et une ceinture de balles.

Amber. Coréenne a la peau couleur de miel et au look militaire... Explosif. Mâchonnant en permanence une sucette a la fraise et mécanicienne du gang. C'est elle qui a créé la voiture a partir de pièces détachées récupérées dans les décharges. Cette machine, c'est son bébé, elle la trouve magnifique et elle a raison.

Rocket. Plus petite, des cheveux blonds coupés coupés courts d'un manière anarchique surmontés d'une coiffe d'infirmière d'un noir profond et un sourire de petite fille plaqué ad eternam sur ses lèvres fines. Dans sa main droite, elle balance tranquillement un Glock de 9 millimètres.

Sweet Pea. Grande soeur de Rocket, aussi blonde qu'elle. Capuche vert sombre en cuir relevée en permanence, cheveux longs attachés en chignon bas a l'exception de deux mèches tombants le long de son cou fin. Elle porte une combinaison en cuir et des cuissardes noir lustrées. Elle a un arc en travers du dos et un carquois rempli de flèches en métal. Elle est la seconde de la bande.

BabyDoll. Blonde platine aux cheveux rassemblés en deux couettes basses sur ses épaules, bandeau noir et mèches encadrants son menton fier. Haut marin et mini jupe plissée d'un bleu sombre bordé de blanc. Chaussettes hautes noires et bottines a talons noires également. Katana pendu a sa ceinture. Chef sublime des cinq reines du Lycée Lennox. Reine des Sucker Punch.

* * *

Elles se déploient en éventail, BabyDoll prend la tête, derrière elle suivent Blondie et Amber, suivies de peu par Rocket et Sweet Pea qui ferment la marche. Sur leur passage, tout le monde s'écarte, subjugué.

Quatre filles, aux looks tout aussi hétéroclites se placent a leur suite. Il y a là une gothique aux cheveux rouge sang vêtue d'une longue robe noire fendue, une fille aux allures de princesse qui aurait fait un petit séjour dans un cachot, une brunette dans une robe médiévale prune et verte et une gamine possédant une ressemblance étrange avec la Alice au Pays des Merveilles de Tim Burton, bien qu'ici, personne ne soit en état de le remarquer. Voilà la garde des Sucker Punch.

Elles constituent les dernières élèves de Vera Gorski et ensemble, elle montent un spectacle qui a pour but de les sortir de là. De les sortir de l'enfer.

Elles traversent la cour et se dirigent vers le gymnase. Elles rentrent et ferment la porte a clé. Dehors, les drogués reprennent leurs esprits et retournent a leurs rails et leurs seringues après leur moment d'absence. Le même schéma narratif se répète tous les matins et tous les soirs, a heures fixes. Les Sucker Punch arrivent, s'enferment et ressortent a la fin des cours. Ça leur permet de se rendre compte qu'il est l'heure de rentrer.

* * *

A l'intérieur, Vera lance la musique. Björk s'époumone dans les hauts parleurs, leur ordonne de se lever et d'arrêter de se plaindre. Elles s'échauffent.

La musique change. Les danses s'enchainent, solitaires et représentatives de chacune.

Emiliana Torrini leur parle d'Alice et du Lapin Blanc. La plus jeune des recrues de la Garde crie son désespoir a la face du monde.

Amber s'avance. En compagnie de Freddy Mercury, elle exprime son envie. L'envie de vivre.

La princesse déchue leur parle de son manque d'amour, qu'elle compense par la drogue.

Rocket danse un duo avec la voix éraillée de P!nk, elle révèle son envie d'exister, d'être a son tour sur les feux de la rampe.

La princesse gothique chante sa lassitude de la vie et ses tentatives de suicide.

Blondie hurle son envie de de traquer et de détruire les responsables de sa déchéance.

La lady d'un autre temps exprime ses inquiétudes et sa sensation d'échec par rapport a son avenir incertain.

Sweet Pea monte sur l'estrade pour chanter son déroutement. Totalement perdue, elle semble savoir ou elle va d'habitude, mais sur scène, elle se montre, se met à nu, aussi surement que les pauvres filles perdues de la cour une fois la nuit venue. Sa danse est sensuelle et désespérée. C'est la seule que Rocket ne regarde pas. Car pour elle, sa grande soeur doit être forte. Sinon, si elle craque, si elle tombe, alors Rocket tombera aussi.

Sweet Pea est partie. Le show est fini, le rideau déjà tiré. Mais ça, personne ne le sait. Ils ne le savent pas encore. Car, même quand tout est fini, l'homme attend quelque chose. Il a inventé la vie après la mort, la réincarnation et le paradis pour oublier. Oublier que la vie a une fin.

BabyDoll marche vers le bord de la scène. Elle annonce la fin du spectacle. Sa danse est celle de la désillusion. Elle a abandonné son enfance et ses rêves de bonheur depuis longtemps, et pourtant elle est là. Elle est là sur scène, mais elle est déjà partie. La danse est son seul moyen de survie. Et lorsqu'elle a fini, elle se retire dans l'ombre, laisse sa place a la suivante.

Si suivante il y a.

Le rideau est tombé. Tout est fini. Mais l'histoire continue. Alors, inlassablement, elles remontent sur scène. Elles sont là. Elles jouent leurs rôles. Elles sont les filles perdues, les filles battues, les filles qui ont souffert, les filles qui continuent de souffrir.

_Les filles d'aujourd'hui, celles qui dansent pour leur survie. _

_**Les Sucker Punch.**_

* * *

_La scène est vide. Le rideau tombe. L'auteure s'avance, timidement, la tête baissée._

**-Voilà... Vous avez aimé ? Vous avez détesté ? Faites-le savoir ! Le rectangle en bas, il est a vous ! A vous seul(e) ! Faîtes-vous plaisir ! Et si vous voulez discuter avec une folle en puissance, ma boite a MPs vous est grande ouverte !**


End file.
